Madness on Mars
by Kaidou
Summary: CU. Growing up with crazy siblings? Avoiding his not-so-secret crush? Traveling to another planet millions of miles away? Espionage? Political intrigue? Abel was doomed from the start. Told in 100 word snippets.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Summery: **Canon Universe. Growing up with crazy siblings? Avoiding his not-so-secret crush? Traveling to another planet millions of miles away? Espionage? Political intrigue? Abel was doomed from the start. Told in 100 word snippets.

**Disclaimer:** Trinity Blood isn't mine. All rights reserved to the late Mr. Yoshida and respective owners.

**Author's note:** this story is for my dear friend Ciekawa Osoba. All drabbles will be exactly 100 words, though I do cheat by using hyphens. I'm not sure how many chapters this will have either... probably _lots_. It's pure fun, and me goofing off, so updates will be random but semi-regular (if that makes any sense). Here's hoping this is something for you guys to look forward to with the new year!

* * *

**Madness on Mars**

**Chapter 1**

It was way to noisy at six o'clock on a Saturday. Abel buried his head under a pillow—grinding his teeth at the obnoxious little ditty coming from the next room over the sound of running water. "Enough!" He yelled, shoving off tangled sheets and stumbling to the bathroom.

The sight on other side of the door was something straight from his nightmares.

"—oh baby I love you. I really do-o-ooo. I'm so crazy for yo-o-ou—morning Abel! Want to join me?" bubbles in his hair and shampoo bottle in hand, Cain smiled amiably. He offered it to his brother.

Abel blanched.

* * *

Next installment for Madness on Mars coming soon to a computer near you! ::grin::


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Trinity Blood isn't mine. All rights reserved to the late Mr. Yoshida and respective owners.

* * *

**Madness on Mars**

**Chapter 2**

Mankind was an ambitious race. So it was only natural when the population reached a zenith of twelve billion, a bold countermeasure was proposed.

It was the birth of the Red Mars Project… and four test-tube children.

Genetically superior to normal humans, they had beauty, intelligence, strength, long life… everything desired to one day lead mankind into space.

"You _didn't_ have to hit me, you know."

"Just shut up."

However, one might question the wisdom of such ambition… but today, most people were just curious why Cain had a bruise on his cheek… and Abel a perpetual blush on his.

* * *

Word count on ff is sooo weird. It doesn't consider hyphens legit word combiners at all ::laughs:: Oh well! Next part will be up on Monday, but 'til then, enjoy your weekend everyone! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Trinity Blood isn't mine. All rights reserved to the late Mr. Yoshida and respective owners.

* * *

**Madness on Mars**

**Chapter 3**

It was no secret he hated humans.

As he used his fists to carve out his feelings in the flesh of a group of cadet officers, Abel relished in their pain.

_I did this._

He was a project. A thing. Nothing was his—nothing but this burning hatred and the euphoria of a fight… and that's why, when a familiar voice tried to stop him, he ignored it. When a feminine hand reached out for him, he brushed it aside.

After all, it was no secret he hated humans…

… or that deep down, they hated him just as much too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Trinity Blood isn't mine. All rights reserved to the late Mr. Yoshida and respective owners.

**Author's note: **Another chapter to keep the Trinity Blood goodness alive ::grin:: Paradise Lost is my next project now that I posted a new chapter REM, so I'll be working on that for a while (plus my RK fic). But no worries, it won't effect updates for Madness on Mars.**  
**

* * *

**Madness on Mars**

**Chapter 4**

News of his fight spread like wildfire. As punishment, his superiors usually stuck him in a cell. This time, they decided to chew his ear off instead.

"Damnit Nightroad!"

An angry fist slammed the table. Standing inside a small office room, hands stuffed in his pockets, Abel's expression was insultingly calm… which only pissed off the purple-faced General more.

"Are you _trying_ to get demoted? What if Sahl hadn't stopped you? You almost killed your own men—again!"

"So?"

A muscle in the General's forehead ticked. "So? You little—"

And thus began what would be the longest tongue-lashing in Abel's life.

* * *

See you next week!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Trinity Blood isn't mine. All rights reserved to the late Mr. Yoshida and respective owners.

* * *

**Madness on Mars**

**Chapter 5**

When Abel stepped out of the General's office almost two hours later, a familiar person was waiting for him.

His expression was instantly guarded. "What?"

"Are you all right?"

"Fine."

Lilith stared at his scraped knuckles then lifted gold eyes in disapproval to the cut on his face. Abel scowled and turned away, shoving his hands in his pockets.

After a few tense moments, there was a bitter sigh. "Want me to treat those for you?"

He almost said no, that he could do it himself, but Lilith had already stepped forward to take his hand.

Speechless, Abel let her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Trinity Blood isn't mine. All rights reserved to the late Mr. Yoshida and respective owners.

**Author's note:** I _finally_ got some snow where I live, which means celebratory hot chocolate! ^^ Stay warm and cozy everyone, and enjoy the drabble!

* * *

**Madness on Mars**

**Chapter 6**

"Ow!"

Abel winced at another sharp tug. "Can you be more _gentle?_"

"Only if you hold still," Lilith tutted, wrapping the bandage securely. When finished, she gave his shoulder a satisfied pat. "Done."

"Finally!"

He grabbed his jacket, ready to beat a hasty retreat before…

"Abel."

_… damn._

He stopped and turned. "You got into another fight." Lilith frowned. "Why? What happened, Abel?"

"Doesn't matter," he grumbled. "They hate us. We're just objects to them—"

She pinched his arm.

"Ow!"

"Don't be silly," Lilith chastised. "Not everyone thinks that."

He scowled, rubbing the spot. _You're wrong Lilith. Everyone thinks that._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Trinity Blood isn't mine. All rights reserved to the late Mr. Yoshida and respective owners.

* * *

**Madness on Mars**

**Chapter 7**

"Sooo… how did it go?"

Abel stopped and glared at his brother—leaning casually against a wall—before resuming to beat the crap out of a punching bag.

"That bad, huh?" Cain tilted his head. "Want my help? I could—"

"No."

"But—"

"_No._"

His mouth twitched. "Did you ever bother telling Lilith why you started that fight in the first place?"

*Thwack*

A vicious strike—seconds later, the punching bag burst open and white powder spilled across the ground in a thick cloud of dust. Abel turned and stormed from the training room without a backward glance.

Cain blinked in surprised. _Guess not._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Trinity Blood isn't mine. All rights reserved to the late Mr. Yoshida and respective owners.

* * *

**Madness on Mars**

**Chapter 8**

Typing another configuration, Abel replayed the video file he downloaded onto the computer inside the General's office. Now to link into the main system…

"Brother?"

A shadow appeared in the doorway.

"You're late for your physical." Seth frowned. "Aren't you going?"

"In a minute."

Abel's hands flew over the keys like a composer playing the piano. But he wasn't making music, and the video on the computer wasn't a composition masterpiece, it was something more… entertaining.

"What are you doing?" Seth peered at the screen, and her eyes widened. "Is that—?"

The smirk on his face was absolutely wicked.

"—revenge."


End file.
